muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ABC News Special: Wall Street and the Economy
Piggy's appearance transcript Nightline's official site has a transcript of Miss Piggy's appearance, which they say appeared on the November 6th, 1987 broadcast. Does that confuse the issue more? I've read the conversation below from last December, and I think it makes more sense to say that the Piggy scene wasn't included in the on-demand version that Scott saw. If the Nightline site says that Piggy was in the show, then I think that's a better source than the on-demand version... What do folks think? -- Danny (talk) 21:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd agree with that. It fits better with the other evidence too. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Piggy This article originally included: "Miss Piggy interrupting the program asking Kermit when he'd be coming home." Where does that information come from? I just watched the broadcast on-demand and Piggy wasn't in it. Were the Muppets on Nightline again and footage of it appeared somewhere? —Scott (talk) 20:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it depends, as you note earlier, on how much of the broadcast was included via cable on demand. It could also be a faulty memory, but the original special was three hours. Is that how long yours ran? Anyway, Amazon now has the official legal DVD available for a fairly affordable 20 bucks (two discs with the whole thing), so I may invest in it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I forget what the entire run-time was, but it was less than 3 hours, figuring in time for commercials which are cut out. removed) Here are all the Muppet clips included in the on-demand version -- be it a complete or trimmed cut. —Scott (talk) 01:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've seen a clip of that somewhere... Unfortunately, I don't remember where, and all my tapes are boxed up right now. It was in a documentary. But yeah, if I don't have a source for it, then it's good to take it out of the article. -- Danny (talk) 12:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It was in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson -- the part where John Denver talks about Jim as a teacher. --GrantHarding 12:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ah, thanks Grant! I've compared both videos and it looks to me like Muppets Celebrate is using an alternate/extended take. The special was aired live, but even Koppel himself reveals that some of the Muppet segments were pre-taped. It's also possible that the on-demand version omitted Piggy, but I don't see any reason for it. Due to the flow of the material, it wouldn't make sense to put that much effort into it anyway. It's more likely that the Piggy section was cut because it didn't have anything to do with the special. —Scott (talk) 21:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Armsleeve goof So I captured a screenshot, and uploaded it and all. But that format is pretty ugly. I can't seem to find another page that uses something like this (or at least not one with so little text). Any ideas? Is that even worth including? -- Mark (talk) 20:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :We have a goofs category, but I'm not sure this qualifies. You can see the armsleeves in a lot of shots and I haven't kept up with what constitutes as a goof and what doesn't. —Scott (talk) 20:54, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Title I've now seen most of this broadcast via cable on-demand, and nowhere is it ever referred to as Nightline. Somewhere, the confusion was made in relation to Koppel's appearance, and it's probably even mentioned as a Nightline appearance in The Works. This was in fact a special ABC News Report just as described in the article. I've made the page move accordingly. —Scott (talk) 00:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually, it's not just confusion. I did some digging, and this was announced as a "Nightline special," one of several to use a live "town meeting" format. So it's not just confusion, but likewise, the page move makes sense, since otherwise it gave the impression that it was just a standard episode which happened to have Muppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC)